One big mistake
by xxxAngelBlueEyesxxx
Summary: Spinelli thinks tj slept with ashley so sleeps with lawson to get back at him she learns that this is not true and her and tj become a couple but what happens when shes pregnant with lawsons child CHANGED PEN NAME used to be VampireGurlxox
1. The  plan

**hi guys tell me what u think of this and tell me if i shuld continue disclaimer i dont own recess**

* * *

"Im telling you girls Tj Detwieler is great in bed" Ashley A said. Spinelli couldnt believe what she was hearing she just went to her locker to get some books for spanish when she heard her fellow cheerleader say that.

You see Spinelli loves Tj she always has since 4th grade she was now 16. But how could he sleep with her! That slut who has slept with almost every boy in sophmore year and shes sure she caught her with a freshman last week.

Spinelli didnt know what to do so she ran to the bathroom and cried. Her mascara was running down her cheeks once she stopped she looked in the mirror. She looked at her cheerleading outfit it was red and white. The top went down to her petite waist it was red down the middle of her front and back with white sides. Her skirt went mid thigh and had a pair of red hot pants attacked it was all red with white tips.

She had let her hair grow to her waist and it grew naturally curly she often had it in two plaits. The reason she became a cheerleader was because she liked dancing not ballet but kind of hip hop/street dancing and the cheerleading here was exactly that. She was head cheerleader which Ashley A hated.

Spinelli was also HBIC which stood for Head Bitch In Charge which also Ashley A hated. Spinelli was also the most popular girl in school and could have any guy she wanted. Any guy except Tj.

She stopped herself crying again and decides to get back at him but how? Then it came to her the perfect plan. She cleaned herself up and went to cheerleading pratice with a smile on her face.

When Spinelli got there half of the cheerleaders were already there just the Ashleys to come. Ashley A spotted her then started to talk about Tj again "You know im happy i took his virginaty its not cool to be a virgin" Ashley A said looking in Spinellis direction when she said the last bit.

Now was the time to put her plan in action. "Ashley A shut up and do your sretches now!" Spinelli said. The footballers came in to the field Tj and Vince were footballers so she saw them during the gang respected Spinellis decision to jion the cheerleading squad they were all pretty populaur cos of her Vince and Tj.

Lawson was also on the football team. As soon as he came out he winked at Spinelli like he always did he had a crush on her. This time Spinelli smiled back Tj looked at as if she was crazy she just shrugged

After practice Spinelli went up to Lawson and started flirting with him. Pretending she was acuatly atracted to the older boy she started twirling some her hair.

Lawson asked is she wanted to go back to his. She said yes. They started kissing then making out then one thing led to another and she ended up slepping with him.

She didnt mean to she didnt want to lose herself to him. She got out as soon as she could and ran home. "Sweetie Tj's here" her mum called. As much as she hated him right now he was still her friend so she told her mum to let him up.

"Hey Spin are you ok" he asked. "No ive done somthing i regret and didnt want to do" she replied a tear comming out her eye. Tj immedatly saw it and ran to hug her. "What did you do" he asked her . "I-I slept with Lawson i didnt want to lose myself to him i was only gonna make out with him to get back at you and Ashley A" she cried onto his t-shirt. "Huh whadya mean?" he asked confused

"You slept with Ashley A she told the other Ashleys by my locker this morning" she said crying harder. Tj stroked her hair "i didnt sleep with her she tied to get me to but i didnt want to lose my big v to her i wanted it to be you" he said Spinelli looked up at him and saw love in his eyes. "I wanted my first time to be with you aswell but unfortantly i had to beleive that slut and slept with Lawson i hate him!" Spinelli said

Tj wasnt sure what to say so he put her head up so they were eye level and kissed her the kiss was passionate. He pulled away "I love you Spinelli" he said "I love you too" she said and they kissed again

They kissed and talked till 11 then Tj had to go home. Spinelli smiled she finally had Tj. Suddenly Spinelli felt sick she ran to the bathroom. Afterwards she wonderd what that was all about shu just shrugged it off and went to bed

* * *

**dont kil me for making spin a cheerleader i just dont see this stowy working without her being one anyway hopeyou like it review!**


	2. Am i I Cant Be!

**so poeple want me to continue so i am i won nothing**

* * *

Spinelli woke up to the sound of her alarm. She groaned as she turned it off she was usauly ok in the mornigs but today she felt tired and week.

She put on her cheerleading outfit got her bag ready and went out. She found Tj outside in his car he smiled at her she smirked back and went in the car.

"Hey babe" Tj said and kissed her "Hi baby" she said. They drove to school and Tj put an arm around her waist once they got inside. Everybody looked at the new couple as they went past.

Neither mind they were used to poeple looking at them. Suddenly Spinelli felt sick again she ran to the girls bathroom. Tj didnt care what it would do to his rep or what poeple thought.

He ran in after her she was the only one in there he ran to the cubicle he was in and held her hair back as she was sick. "Are you ok" he asked when she stopped.

"Yeah im fine must have had a bad lunch yesterday or somthing" she said. "If your sure" he said. Everybody was in class when they came back out no one was around to see Tj come out the girls bathroom.

They went to homeroom and sat down with there friends. "Where have you two been?" Vince asked "I felt sick so i went to the bathroom and Tj waited for me" Spinelli said. "Ok are you ok" Gretchan asked "Yep im fine probaly just a bad lunch" she said.

"Anyway we have something to tell you guys" Tj said looking at Spinelli. "Well what is it" Gus said. "We are dating"Spinelli smiled wide. "Wow i knew you two would get together" Mikey said "yeah its brill" Vince input "we are all happy for you" gus said.

After home room Spinelli had P.E but she made some exuse about hurting her leg yesturday. She didnt know why but she felt soo tired she went to bed as soon as Tj left yesturday. It cant be hunger she cant even look at food without felling sick.

She worked out the date and relized that she was due her period soon it was probaly that. She took her phone out and saw she had a text from Tj he was in health class. She opened the text it said _Did lawson wear a condom or did you take the morning after pill after last nigh? love you x. _She thought about it he didnt wear a condom and she never took the morning after pill.

That couldnt mean she was...NO! she couldnt be not with lawson! ohh why did she do it. _no but i couldnt be! could i? i mean it was my first time you cant after your first time right? love u 2 x._ Spinelli looked down at her phone after what seemed like an eternaty Tj text back _mr roberson said you can after school we will go and get a test and what ever happens i will always stand by you i will never leave you promise x._ Spinelli let a tear of happyness escape from her eye she had never felt so loved Tj was the only person who understood her and knew the real her she texted him back _thank you baby you make me so happy love u always x._

The bell rang siganling the end of P.E she had craft and design now she had that class with Vince. When she got there Vince was already at their desk. "Hey Spin" he greeted her "hi" she said. "Ok guys get your folios out for your final project and just get on with it" Mr. Harley said. Spinelli was making a box she just had the ideas and spec to do. Spinelli was drawing up her ideas when she felt sick again. "Sir may i be exused" she asked. "Very quickly then" The teacher replied. Spinelli ran to the bathroom and was sick again. What if i am pregnant she thought.

She would have let down her parents and everyone. What about Lawson if he found out would he want to be apart of the babys life. Would he run away. He probaly would. Abortain wasnt an option she was against it. Atoption maybe she didnt know.

She went back to class and Vince asked if she was ok. She said she was fine. She got on with her folio then the bell rung. Everyone in the gang had break now. Vince and Spinelli walked to there usaul spot were they met up with everyone.

Tj gave Spinelli a hug and she refused to let him kiss her after being sick. Tj understood and just sat down on the bench with an arm around her waist. If she is pregnant he was gonna stand by her even if it was'nt his he was gonna love it and cherish it like it was. Spinelli leaned her head on Tj's shoulder and drifted to sleep. Next thing she knew she was getting woken up by Tj.

"Come on babe were gonna be late for music" Tj said she got up took Tj's hand and they went to music. In music you got to choose 2 instruments Tj choose guitar and xylo. Spinelli choose voice and xylo. Today she was singing she had a perfect voice it was strong **(A/N kinda like Santanas from glee)**

She started to sing Valerie and Mrs. Anderson said she was brill. After music she had Maths were they were learning speed time and distance with Miss Garside. Spinelli felt tired so she put her head on the desk and fell asleep. "Miss Spinelli stay awake in my class" Miss Garside said she was a bitch.

After maths she had lunch luckily all her friends had lunch at the same time. She went to thier usaul table and saw Tj Gus and Gretchen already there. Tj pulled Spinelli on his lap.

Spinelli laid her head on his chest and he played with her hair. "Are you ok" he whisperd in her ear "Yeah fine just tired" she said. He continued playing with her hair they sat like that all lunch.

After lunch she had English with he was cool luckily she sat next to Tj in that class and let them talk as long as they were doing there work. They just had to answer questions from a book.

"What if i am pregnant then what will i do pople will think im a slut because im dating you yet im pregnant with someone elses kid" Spinelli said to Tj "Well i was gonna sugest you say the kids mine i wont mind" Tj smiled "If your sure" Spinelli said "One hunred percent" he said .

When english was over it was home time. Tj and Spinelli went to the shop to get three tests because you cant always tell with one. They both went to Spinellis house her parents were out. Spinelli went to the bathroom and took all three tests they all said the same thing...positive.

* * *

**isnt tj sweet lol anyway review!**


	3. Telling everone and a suprise!

**ok guys btw ive never slept with anyone or been pregnant so idk how it works so i looked it up and found out u cant find out until two weeks so my last chapter is two weeks after and tj and spin just kept it a secret that they were going out so theres an explaination for ya enjoy i own nothing!**

As soon as Spinelli got up she ran to the bathroom to be sick. She groaned _why did i have to sleep with Lawson i would have been much hapier if it was Tj's kid not Lawsons _she thought. She quickly got dressed she was worried she would start showing soon she felt soo tired today. She was going to tell her parents today Tj said he would be right beside her and he was gonna tell his parents it was his.

As soon as she heard Tj's car horn she ran out. Tj got out of the car "we have to tell them now" he said softly she nodded and they both went back inside. "Mom Dad i have to tell you something" Spinelli said she was soo nervous "Well what is it sweetie you can tell us anything" Flo said smiling. "I-im pregnant" she said nearly crying.

Tj wrapped an arm around her. Spinelli looked at her parents faces they looked dissopionted and angry she looked to her father who looked disgrassed with her. "D-daddy look at me im still your little ashley" Spinelli started crying. "NO YOUR NOT MY LITTLE ASHLEY WOULDNT HAVE GOTTEN PREGNANT!" Bob shouted. Spinelli cried harder into Tj's shoulder. "get out" Bob whisperd angrily. Spinelli nodded and left with Tj.

As soon as they got to the car Spinelli wrapped her arms around Tj's neck and burried her head in his shoulder. "Shhh Spin its ok you can live with me then when the babys born you can decide whether to keep it or not. If you do then i will support you and raise it and love it as my own child and we can be a proper family" Tj said trying to sooth her luckily it worked a little "Thanks Tj i love you" Spinelli said "i love you too both of you" Tj said and it was true.

They both drove to Tj's house to tell his parents what had happend. "Tj ,Spinelli sweetie are you ok" Cyntha asked them. "Mom Spinellis pregnant with my child we told her parents and the chucked her out so can she stay here" Tj said. Unlike Spinellis parents Tj's looked sympathitic towards the young girl Cyntha hugged her. "Of course you can stay here sweetie and whatever you two decide to do we will support you all the way" she said.

Spinelli smiled "Thank you" she said barley above a whisper

Cyntha let Tj and Spinellli off school to talk about the baby. "What am i gonna do Teej my life was perfect until i found out i was pregnant i mean i thought my parents loved me i was head cheerleader, most popular girl in school and i was prettier than Ashley A yet i still manged to keep my touph girl rep plus i had you"Spinelli said starting to cry again. Tj quickly ran over to her and pulled her into a hug stroking her hair.

"Shh its ok i mean sure your pregnant but my parents love you even if yours dont your still head cheerleader and if you have to quit because of the baby then i bet you will still be prettier than Ashley A and poeple will still fear you plus you will still be most popular girl in school and you will always have me i will never leave you i love you no matter what i have since we done that kiss in fourth grade" Tj said smiling

"Me too" Spinelli said and kissed him which soon turned into a make out session. As they made out Tj laid Spinelli on her back.

Spinelli woke up an hour later and looked to Tj he was still asleep. She twirled his light brown hair. His eyes flutterd open "morning baby sleep ok?" He asked her. "Yeah babe i slept fine" Spinelli replied.

They sat in a comfertable silence for a while. Tj i figured out what i wanna do with the baby" Spinelli said "ok what is it rember i will support you no matter what" Tj reminded her. "Well i think i wanna keep it if you think you can handle being a teenage dad" Spinelli told him.

"Of course i will i'll get a job so i can provide for you and the baby plus we can make beckys old room into a nursery till we can get our own place when we're 18"Tj said

Spinelli smiled "now we need to tell the gang" Spinelli said. "The will be alright with it i mean Mikey will be over the moon Gus will be happy thats hes going to an uncle Gretchan will tell you whats happening to our baby and Vince will want us to name it after him" Spinelli giggled and noticed he said our baby instead of your baby that made her smile.

"I know you know your the first person i had a crush on" Spinelli said "realy i thought it was Jonny V" Tj chukled. "Nope i had a crush on you before that i even had a crush on you when we done that kiss in fourth grade although i have to say sixth grade was the best" Spinelli said "oh yeah i was king and i soo despertatly wanted you to be my queen but was too much of a coward to ask" Tj said.

"Well i would have said yes" Spinelli smiled. The young couple talked about anything and everthing till it was time for dinner they both got dressed and went down.

"So you kids decided what you wanna do with the baby yet?" Cyntha asked them. "Yeah we're gonna keep it and im gonna get a job so i can support for them" Tj said. "Well your father and i will support you and Spinelli dear i got all your stuff and im incharge if all your medical stuff so i got you an appiontment for monday next week" Cyntha said.

"Thanks mom that means alot to us" Tj said "Yes thank you Mrs Detwieler". "Please honey call me mom" Cyntha smiled "okay mom" Spinelli smiled back

After dinner Tj called the rest of the gang to come over. They were all in Tj's living room. "So why did you call us over dude" Vince asked. "Yeah are you ok and why does Spinelli look like she's been crying" Gus asked.

"Well you see erm im pregnant" Spinelli said. "ohh who's the father?"Mikey asked "I am" Tj said. "Well are you gonna keep the baby" Gretchan asked "yeah we are" Spinelli said. After everyone got over the shock the smiled "Well we will support you no matter what" Vince said and everyone nodded.

"Thanks gyuys and i have another anoouncement" Tj said everyone looked at him. "mom dad can you come in here please" Tj shouted once everyone was sitting down Tj went over to Spinelli.

"Spinelli for most of my life youve been my best friend through it all and i love you so" Tj said pulling out a box from his jeans pocket "Ashley Spinelli will you marry me" Tj said opening the box inside it was a silver ring with a small silver diamond on it it was'nt to flashy.

"Yes i will i'll marry you"Spinelli said Tj got up lifted her into hug and spun her round. "OH MY GOD IM SOO HAPPY FOR YOU" Gretchan squeled checling out the ring as did Cyntha. "Congrats dude" Vince said "Yeah im happy for you" Gus smiled "We all are" Mikey added.

After everyone went home Spinelli and Tj we're realy tired so the went to bed. "Night Spinelli i love you" Tj said. "I love you too" Spinelli said as the cuddled up to go to sleep.

* * *

**DONE! omg this took me ages im sorry lol hope you like it. review**


	4. What a Bitch

**btw i dont know how long this is gonna be might be 9 or 10 chapters! disclaimer i own nothing**

Spinelli awoke the next morning and ran to the bathroom. She cleaned out her mouth and went back to bed. She climed in and snuggled into Tj he was soo warm.

She looked at the clock it was 7 o'clock. "Tj baby we need to get up for school" She said shaking him. "Uhh ok im up" Tj grumbled. It was friday which meant they hardley had anything on today.

Spinelli put her engagement ring on and looked at it she was getting married to Tj.

Everything was perfect.

Well almost she thought rubbing he stomach.

Tj and Spinelli got dressed and went in Tj's convertable.

Spinelli sighed as she looked at her stomach. She was starting to show a little.

"You look beautiful today infact you look beautiful everyday" Tj said smiling.

Spinelli smiled. How did she get such a sweet caring and hot boyfriend.

"Thank you Tj" She said. "For what all i said was that you look beautiful alot of guys call you beautiful" Tj said.

"Not for that for everything that you have done over the years i love you" Spinelli said.

"I love you too" Tj replied.

As soon as they got to homeroom all the girls noticed the engagement ring and squeeled.

Poeple would say gongrats and im so happy for you. Spinelli caught a glimps of Ashley A who looked pissed off.

Spinelli smiled which made Tj smile.

The day went by pretty quick. Before anybody knew it was lunch.

Spinelli had a happy day. She was hardly sick. Got some of her apitite back. And spent most of the day making out with Tj.

Spinelli got a salad for lunch. She went over to the gangs regular table and sat on Tj's lap.

"So Spinelli what you gonna call the baby" Gretchan said quietly so no one would hear.

"Well we still need to decide but we're stuck on Rosie or Daniella for a girl and Mathew or Zane for a boy" Spinelli said.

The gang talked about the baby forthe whole of lunch.

What they didnt know was Ashley A walked past when they were in deep conversation.

"So your acuatly going to keep it" Vince asked them.

Ashley A stopped keep what exactly? she thought

"The baby is not an it" Spinelli said.

Ashley A smirked she had what she wanted something to destroy Spinelli. Ashley A wasted no time.

She stood up on a table and shouted.

"HEY EVERYONE YOU KNOW SPINELLI RIGHT HEAD CHEERLEADER WELL SHE IS PREGNANT" Ashley A finished

Spinelli gasped and was about to run out when Tj held her on his lap.

"Tj please.." She pleaded.

But Tj shook his head "No your going to be a Detwieler and Detwielers dont run away from things they face them head on" Tj said gently

Spinelli nodded and sttod up on her table she took a deep breath "yeah im pregnant so what im having a baby with the boy i love at least i dont go around sleeping with any guy in the world" Spinelli smirked she wasn't going to let Ashley A get to her.

Everyone lauphed at Ashley A she just strooped out.

Everyone reacted differently. Most student were happy for the couple. Some gave them funny looks .

Spinelli didnt care.

It was time to go home. Everyone rushed to get home for the weekend.

Tj gave Spinelli a piggy back to his car.

They got in. "So will you still love me when im fat?" Spinelli asked.

"I will love you forever" Tj said

And he drove them home.

Lawson came out of the shadows "If that baby is mine i want to know" He Said out loud...

* * *

**FIN! sorry about the long wait my internet is broken so i need to wait to go to my dads well here it is xx sorry its short **


	5. The confrontation!

**here you go guys! **

Spinelli was walking to the store. It was 2 months ago that Ashley A had told everyone at school. Tj was looking for a job so she walked alone.

Once at the store she saw Lawson she took a deep breath and walked up to the counter to get some chocolate.

"What will it be honey" The shop keeper said. "A winger dinger please" Spinelli said.

The lady went to get her one. "So your pregnant with Detwielers kid" Lawson said.

"Yes not that its any of your busness" she scoffed.

The lady handed her a winger dinger Spinelli paid and went out the store Lawson followed.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Dont you know your not to hit a pregnant girl" She said angrily.

Lawson ignored her "So does your little boyfriend know about our night together?" Lawson grinned.

"Not that it was a night more like 5 minutes and yeah he does" Spinelli shot back

"And hes sure the kids his you know it could be mine" Lawson said getting serous

"N-no it cant i took the morning after pill" Spinelli said then cursed herself she could hear the nervousness in her voice

Lawson tightend his grip "Watch it Lawson i could make a scene" Spinelli said

"You know stuttering is a big give away i bet you and detwieler havnt even done it" Lawson growled

Spinelli smirked this time she wasnt telling a lie "Yes we have and he was so much better than you" Spinelli said in a bitchy tone but hey they didnt call her head bitch in charge for nothing.

"And you know the kids his cos you took the morning after pill when we done it" He said

"Yes" Spinelli lied

"Fine you can go back to you little boyfriend" Lawson said

"Fiancee acuatly" Spinelli corrected him and went back to Tj's house.

"Hey swettie you ok" Cythia said

"Yeah mom just went out to get some chocolate" Spinelli said

"Ok honey i need to go to the bank you can do whatever you want" Cynthia said then kissed Spinellis forehead

"Bye mom" Spinelli said.

Spinelli watched tv for a bit when she heard the door open.

"Hey beautiful" said that vioce that she loved so much

"Hey handsom" She said as he sat down beside her

Spinelli cuddled up next to Tj.

"I saw lawson at the store today" She said

"Realy did he say anythin?" Tj asked

"He asked if the baby was his or not i said the baby was yours" Spinelli said

"Okay then babe as long as your okay" He said

The young lovers cuddled up on the sofa watching anything

Tj looked down and saw Spinelli asleep. he picked her up bridal style and put her in his bed.

He then went down stairs and saw his mom home.

"Hey mom" He said

"Hey hunnie weres Spinelli" She asked

"Sleeping" Tj said.

"Okay then im making dinner" She said smiling

"Ohh i forgot to tell Spin i got a job" Tj said

"Realy where?" Cynthia asked

"At a factory its good pay enouph for me to provide for Spin and the baby" Tj smiled

"Good boy im so proud of you not many teenage boys would give up everything at such a young age" Cynthia smiled

"Well i love Spinelli and i would do anything for her" Tj smiled

"I know sweetie" Cynthia smiled

* * *

**i know its short but next few chapters will be longer. so did everyone enjoy new years day? i didnt i was in hospital for five hours cos i toook an alergic reaction to my drink :P but im fine now okay guys see ya later bye**


	6. uh oh!

**Okayy guys another chapter for ya i dont own recess **

Spinelli woke and imedatly reached for a muscular figure put couldnt find one.

The she remeberd she fell asleep on the couch and Tj must of carried her up.

She felt abit cold so when into Tj's wardrobe and got out one of his football jackets and put it on.

She went downstairs and saw Mrs. Detwieler serving dinner.

"Ohh sweetie your up Tj's in the living room" she said.

"Thanks mom" Spinelli said and went to the living room.

"Hey" She smiled. "Hey" he smiled back.

"So ive got a job" Tj said winking.

"No way baby thats brillant" Spinelli said while hugging him.

"I know right im gonna do anything it takes to make sure we are a proper family" Tj said

Spinelli smiled. "Tommoro we find out if its a boy or a girl" Spinelli said

Tj chuckled. "Whaddya want to b?" Tj asked.

""I dont mind" Spinelli replied

**(A/N 3 months later im sorry but im trying to move the story along for the exciting bit :P)**

Tj woke up to the sun shinning in his eyes. He looked down and saw Spinelli was still sleeping.

"Babe come on we find out if the baby's a boy or a girl today" Tj shook her.

"Mmmm yes Tj" She groaned.

Then she ran to the bathroom Tj behind her holding her hair.

She brushed her teeth and pecked Tj on the lips.

She then went to get dressed. She had gotten pretty big now she was 5 months.

She was still on the cheerleading team but didnt do to much a nice girl with brown hair called Megan took over when she couldnt make it.

She saw Tj comming back in the room he looked soo hot. She bit her lip as she kept staring at him.

He caught her staring. "Uhh you okay Spinelli?" he asked.

"Huh yeah" She said snapping back to earth. "Okay just tell me if hmfff-" He was cut off because Spinelli had attacked his mouth with her own Tj licked her bottom lip begging for entry she happily allowed him.

She ran her hand through his sandy hair.

They broke apart. "Woah Spin you nearly gave me a heart attack not that im complaining but woah" He said out of breath.

"Sorry its my hormons playing up" She said.

He just chuckled and told her it was time to go. They said goodbye to Tj's mom and went to the hospital.

"You nervous?" He asked her. "Yes plus all i can think about is kissing you" She said.

"Well once we find out what the baby is then i'll treat you to a make out session when we get home" He laughed.

She just rolled her eyes.

The rest of the ride was good they just talked about names and stuff.

Next thing Spinelli knew she was lying on the docters bed.

"Now this is going to be cold" said.

He squirted the gel all on Spinelli stomach and put the scanner on her.

Spinelli and Tj smiled as they saw the baby on the screen. "Your having a baby boy" The docter said.

Spinelli looked to Tj and saw he had a tear in his eye. "Ohh baby your crying" She teased.

"Am not i just have an alergy" He said trying to cover it up.

Spinelli had a few tears herself.

After she got cleaned up and was out of the docters she gave Tj a hug he picked her up and spun her round.

"A baby boy" She whisperd.

They drove back to Tj's house and told his parents its a boy the then called the gang and told them.

And Spinelli got her make out session Tj promised her.

Later that night Spinelli felt a pain then it went away she thought the baby might of been kicking her.

But a few moments after it came again she screamed in pain.

Tj immedatly woke up "Baby whats wrong" He said concerned

"Sharp...Pain ...in ...my...stomach...AHHHHHH" She screamed again

Tj's parents rushed through "Whats wrong" Tj's mom asked.

"I dont know she said she had a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Quick lets get her to the hospital"Mr. Detwieler said.

* * *

**ohhh cliffie hehe whats wrong with spinelli ...**

**GUESS WHAT i got my internet back at my mums house so no matter where im staying now i can update YAYY! but i have to go back to school tomoro :( ohh well **


	7. its my kid

**here we go i dont own recess**

* * *

Tj paced the waiting room his mom and dad had fallling asleep

"Please be ok" Tj begged tears in his eyes

A nurse came "Are you here for Miss Ashley Spinelli" she asked

"Yeah" Tj said

"Realation?" She asked

"Fiancee" Tj answerd

"Okay come right through" she said

She took Tj into a cubicle where Spinelli lay.

"Tj" she said Tj ran to hug her and kissed her forehead

"Spinelli baby are you ok" He asked

"Im fine" She said.

"Miss Ashley you are pregnant correct" the docter said.

"Yes" she said

"And you are the father" She said gestering to Tj

"Yeah" Tj said

"Is my baby ok" Spinelli said almost crying.

"Hes fine you just went through something called premeture contraptions but its ok now its when the body is preparing you for birth."

"Okay but everythings okay" Spinelli asked making sure

"Yeah everythings fine "the docter reasured her.

"Good" Spinelli said.

The detwielers and Spinelli went home

Tj and Spinelli went to bed and fell asleep

The next morning they both woke up at the same time they had school today.

At school Spinelli was just getting her books out her locker she shut her door and saw Lawson standing there.

"Its my kid" he said "w-what no its Tj's" she stutterd.

"No its mine Randel overheard you and detwieler in english you said everyone will think your a slut and Tj said you can say it was his instead of mine" Lawson said

Trust Randel to ruin everything

"Okay so it is your kid" Spinelli said

"Cool i want to be apart of its life so heres 100 dollors for stuff for the kid" Lawson said givving her money

"Why are you giving me this?" She asked

"I put you into this mess so the least i can do is help please let me be apart of its life" Lawson said

"Okay but you cant tell anyone its yours Tj knows it is but thats it and its a him but are you sure you want to do this cos im not having you walkout on his life when hes born or growing up" She said

"I promise i wont" he said

"Okay i need to go and talk to Tj" She said and turned away

Spinelli thought could she trust Lawson? she will just need to find out

* * *

**i know its short but i changed my pen name and wanted uz to know so here it is btw i dont know if premature contraptions is a real condition i made it up for the story anyway review**


	8. Chapter 8

**another chapter uhh i forgot what one im on :P anyway i dont own anything**

It has been 2 months since Lawson found out the baby is his. Tj wasnt to happy about him being apart of the babys life but trusted Spinelli. Spinelli was now 8 months along.

Spinelli was sitting in the common room. She was skipping english she couldnt be bothered going and felt realy tired. Spinelli heard Mr. Walsh comming along the hall luckily he was the nicest teacher in the school so he wouldnt tell she skipped class.

But she heard another vioce she reconized it. It was a women with a rough voice she knew that. They got closer Spinelli pulled out her at folder and started doodleing so she could say she was doing homework.

"And this is the common room" said "Ohh hi miss Spinelli what are you doing here?" asked. "I felt to tired to go to class so came in here to relax" Spinelli said then looked up from her folder.

"Miss Finster?" Spinelli asked when she saw who the woman was. "Hello Spinelli hav'nt seen you for a long time" Miss Finster said.

"This is such a suprise how have you been?" Spinelli asked she never thought she would see her again. "Im good how are you" Miss Finster asked.

"Good im engaged" Spinelli said holding up her left hand to revel the ring.

"Realy? to whom may i ask?" Miss finster asked. "Your never going to beleive it but do you remeber Tj detwieler?" Spinelli said smilling.

"I always knew you two would get together and i take it the baby is his" Miss finster asked

Spinelli forced a smile "Yeah he is" Spinelli lied.

"ATTENTION ATTENTION THIS IS YOUR PRINCPLE ALL STUDENTS AND MEMEBER OF STAFFF GATHER IN THE HALL" They heard the princple say through the speakers.

"better go Tj is probaly saving a seat for me" Spinelli said and left the two teachers.

Spinelli made her way to the hall she saw Lauren crying she was Lawsons little sister she wonderd why she was crying. Spinelli shrugged and made her way to the hall. she was puffed out by the time she got there.

She looked around and saw Tj sitting talking to Vince his bag on a seat which she knew was saved for her.

When Tj saw her he removed his bag and sat it on the floor. "Hey baby are you ok you never showed up to english" Tj said his vioce filed with worry.

"Im fine just tired" She yawend. Spinelli rested her head on Tj's shoulder.

"Students and staff i have a sad announce ment im sure you all know a student named Erwin Lawson well we are sorry to inform you he died in a car accedent at lunch his family have been informed you are all alowed this period off" The princple said.

Spinelli was shocked. she was a little upset because she would be heartless if she was'nt. But someone a year older than herself acuatly died. Plus he was her babys father.

The rest of the gang came and sat down next to Tj,Spinelli and Vince. "Can you beleive it its horrible i mean i never liked Lawson but no one deseerves to die" Vince said.

"I agree" Gretchen said. Tj looked to Spinelli and smiled which she returned. Tj knew the only thing Spinelli was scared of was death she hated it when anybody died even if she didnt know them.

Suddenly Spinelli got a sharp pain in her stomach then she felt water in between her thighs. "TJ HELP" She screamed.

"What is it baby?" He asked. "My waters have broken" She said trying to hide the pain.

"Quick get her to the hospital" Gretchan yelled.

Tj picked Spinelli up bridal style and all the gang raced to Tj's car. They all got in and drove to the hospital.

On the way there Tj got Vince to call his parents.

Once at the hospital Spinelli went into the labour ward and Tj went with her.

"Ok just breath in and out in and out" Tj said

"I KNOW HOW TO BREATH IDOET AHHH" Spinelli screamed

Tj didnt mind he knew she didnt mean it.

"Push miss Spinelli" the midwife said

Spinelli pushed 3 times

"One more sweetie"

**Spinelli pushed one more time **

* * *

**done review!**


	9. TylerJason Detwieler

**heres another chapter guys i dont own recess if i did i would of went on till high school :P dont know if i would have made this happen though its just an idea i got into my little head**

"Congratulation you have a beautiful baby boy" The midwife said. She wraped the baby in a blanket and gave him to Spinelli.

Spinelli smiled as she looked down at her little boy. "Hello your perfect" She said running a finger up and down his cheek.

A tear ran down Tj's cheek as he watched the scene. Tj kissed Spinellis forehead. "You did it" He said softly.

"We did it" She said and kissed Tj's lips. "Any name suggestions yet?" The midwife said.

Spinelli looked to Tj. "You can decide" She said. Tj thought about it then the perfect name popped into his head.

"Tyler-Jason Detwieler" He said. "Perfect" Spinelli smiled.

As the hours passed they got more visitors from Tj's family. Tj's mom came in again.

"Uhh Spinelli theres someone here to see you" .

"O-kay" Spinelli said confused. Two men walked in. Both had raven dark hair and brown eyes. The one on the left was slighty smaller. He had on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a purple top. The taller one had on a pair of light blue baggy jeans and a green top.

Spinelli gasped. "Joey, Vitto what you guys doing here i thought everyone wanted nothing to do with me" Spinelli said.

"No mom and dad said that we yelled at them though you needed them and they chucked you out" The taller boy said.

"Joeys right sis im just happy Tj was here to look after you god is that realy you Tj i havnt seen you since you were ten youve grown a lot" The smaller one said.

"Yeah its me Vitto" Tj smiled remebering when Tj used to go round Spinellis and Vitto would have a toy fight with them it was always Him and Spinelli versus Vitto.

"Cool you know by rights we should beat you up for knocking up my little sister but since your being a man about it and marrying her then we wont" Joey said smiling.

"Plus i would have kicked your butts if you layed a finger on him" Spinelli said smirking.

"See motherhood hasnt changed you" Vitto said. "Like we would want it to we love her just the way she is" Joey said Tj and Vitto nodded in agreement.

"So are we getting to see our nephew anytime soon?" Vitto said half jocking

"Hes in the cot" Spinelli said. Joey went over to the cot and picked up his nephew a small smile on his lips.

"Whats his name" Vitto asked standing behind Joey.

"Tyler-Jason Detwieler" Spinelli said.

Vitto chuckled. "What?" Spinelli asked

"Its just if you think about it i dont think he would want to be called Tyler-Jason all his life so he might shorten it" Vitto explained

"Ohh i get it if you take the first letter of Tyler and the first letter of Jason what do you get" Joey said.

"Your not teasing me for becoming a cheerleader again i thought we got passed that when i turned 15" Spinelli said.

"No what im trying to say is youve got another Tj Detwieler" Vitoo said.

"Ohh yeah so we have" Tj said

Spinelli bit her lip she got a brillaint idea. "Joey, Vitto?" She said. "Yeah" They replied.

"I-i was wondering if you both would walk me down the isle at my wedding?" Spinelli asked.

Tj smiled he would love to have them both involed. "Sure sis we'd be honourd" Joey said.

"Defiantly" Vitto smiled. "Cool" Spinelli said.

"Well we gotta go sis we will visit you soon though" Vitto said. "Yeah bye sis love you" Joey said kissing his sisters forehead.

"Bye love you both too" Spinelli smiled.

Tj looked at Spinelli and saw her smiling at the baby he got up and went to see him.

He was perfect. Tj loved him even though he would never be the real dad he will love him like he was.

Tj smiled down at the little baby boy. Spinelli saw a tear run down his cheek.

Tj walked over to Spinelli and kissed her on the lips. "Thank you" He whisperd.

"For what" Spinelli giggled.

"For giving me a perfect little boy" He said smiling.

"I want you to know you will always be the father even if your not biolgicaly in his heart he will love you" Spinelli said.

"Thank you" Tj repeated.

"I think we need to tell the gang the truth though" Spinelli said.

"Are you sure?" Tj said.

"Yeah they are our best friends the deserve to know" Spinelli smiled.

Tj nodded and went out to get the gang in.

They all sat down and Spinelli told them everything.

"Wow" Gretchen said.

"Please dont think im a slut i didnt mean for it to happen" Spinelli said almost crying Tj put an arm around her.

"We dont think your a slut" Vince smiled.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Thank you guys" Spinelli said.

The next week went pretty fast Spinelli got home of course she had little sleep but she was okay with that. Tj helped whenever he could.

Spinellis life was perfect. She had the guy a beautiful baby boy plus th high school had a crech so she could put Tyler-Jason in when she was at school.

She was still head cheerleader and still the girl all the guys wanted but only one guy had her. Tj detweiler.

They agreed a date on the wedding 14th feburary when they were 18 of course. Spinelli couldnt wait.

* * *

**Story done but im doing an epilouge of the wedding so watch out cheesy ending i know :P hope you like it review**


	10. epilogue

**Epilogue! this is the last chapter! DISCLAIMER: i dont own recess**

Spinelli smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a white wedding dress. It was strapless and tight at the top with little silver diamonds going down digonaly from the top left to the bottom right. At the bottom it flared out and had diamonds all around it and reached to the floor. On her feet were a pair of white high helled shoes. Her hair was uo in a bun with two strands hanging down her face both curled. Her make up was light with just a bit of mascara and eyeliner. She turned around admiring her self.

"Mommy wooks prettyful" Her two year old son Tyler-Jason said. "Thank you baby you look handsom" Spinelli said to her son.

"You look beautiful Spin" Gretchan said picking up Tyler-Jason.

"Thanks girl" Spinelli said giving Gretchan a hug. She was now 18 and was getting married to Tj Detwilier.

"Knock knock" Vitto said walking in Joey behind him.

"Its almost time you ready?" Joey asked his little sister.

"Yeah" Spinelli said her vioce shaky. "Dont worry sis Tj loves you he wont leave you standing at the alter sad and alone and you will be completly heartbroken that you'll never love again and die alone" Vitto said.

Not suprising his pep talk didnt work Spinelli looked worried. Joey smacked his younger brother across the head. "Dont listen to him sis that wont happen and plus if it does you will always have little Tj to keep you company" Joey said reasuring his sister."Your right" Spinelli breathed.

"You look amazing sis" Joey said hugging his sister. "Yeah you do" Vitto said joining the hug.

Spinelli smiled. Suddenly Gus popped his head in. "Its time" He said Spinelli took a breath in. "Im ready" She whisperd forehead.

Tyler-Jason said happily walking over to Gus. Gus picked him up. "Hey little guy" Gus said. Tyler-Jason or little Tj as he sometimes gets called looked alot like Spinelli He had balck hair and had inhearted her spanish look. Although he had Lawsons blue eyes but Tj had blue eyes too so Spinelli told poeple her inhearted that from TJ.

. Gretchan walked up to Spinelli.

"You okay?" She asked. "Yeah just nervous" Spinelli said looking into the mirror one last time.

"Now come on you have nothing to be nervous about this is the happiest day of your life" Gretchan said. Spinelli smiled.

"Yeah lets go" Spinelli said.

The two girls and Vitto and Joey walked out and met everyone.

"Tj just walked in" Vince said

"O-okay" Spinelli said.

"You will do great Spin and you look gorgous right guys" Vince said.

"Right" All the guys said at once.

"You guys are so sweet" Spinelli blushed.

Everbody linked arms with who the were walking down the isle with.

it went in this order.

Mikey and Spinellis cousin Lea.

Gus and Teresa (Cornchip girl)

Tyler-Jason and Joeys daughter Clover.

Vince and Gretchan

And finally Joey Spinelli and Vitto.

"You will do great Spin" Teresa said.

"Thanks Teresa" Spinelli smiled.

"I wove you mommy" Tyler-Jason said.

"I love you too Tyler" Spinelli said.

"Ohh how great it is when two poeple unite there love" Mikey said.

Suddenly music filled the church.

Spinelli breathed in then out.

Everyone walked foward.

Tj stood at the alter watching as poeple enterd.

First Mikey and Lea then Gus and Cornship girl then he saw his little boy look in disguse cos he had to hold a girls hand. Tj had to hold in a laugh. Then he saw Vince and Gretchan grinning like idoets while holding eachothers hand. They two needed to get together. Then he saw her. She looked beautiful he looked in awe as he saw his fiancee soon to be wife walk down the isle with her two brothers.

As she reached the alter she kissed each of her brothers cheek and stood next to Tj. "Hi gorgous" Tj said under his breath. "Hey" She said shakily.

Tj took her hand and she instantly felt calm. The priest said the usual.

"The couple will now read there vows" The priest said.

Gretchen handed Spinelli her vows. "Tj when i first met you in kindergarden i knew something good will come out of thid friendship as time went by i developed a crush on you and that crush devolped into love. You were always there for me and two years ago when we got together i told you i was pregnant you stood by me your the most handsom boy ive ever met i love you no matter what i always will your my best friend my soul mate and im glad im marrying you" Spinelli said tears of happyness in hers and everyone elses eyes.

Now it was Tj's turn Vince handed him his vows. " Spinelli all my life you were there your amazing youve giving me everything including a beautiful little boy i promise to stand by you both forever i remeber my crush on you in 4th grade i never thought we would end up here but we have and im glad i love how i was your first kiss and we got to share that together. you know all my secrets i can trust you with anything. What started out as a crush ended up meaning everything in the world" Tj said by this point all the girls and most guys had tears in there eyes.

"Is there anyone here who objects to this marraige speak now or forever hold your peace" The priest said no one spoke up "You may kiss the bride" The priest said.

Tj leaned in and kissed Spinelli softly. "I love you" He whisperd "I love you too" She replied.

The music played and Tj picked Spinelli up bridal style and carried her out to the car.

The rest of the day went fantastic now it was time for Spinelli to throw her bucai. All the girls got into a crowd Spinelli throw it backwards and Gretchan caught it she blushed when vince looked at her.

*The next morning*

As Tj and Spinelli made there way to the airport to go on there honeymoon they said by to everyone "Bye Tyler" Spinelli said kissing her son "Bye little dude love you" Tj said "Wove you too Mommy and Daddy" He said waving goodbye he was staying with Th's parents for the two weekes the were away. Tj and Spinelli live in a 3 bedroomed house which was good.

They were going to hawia for there honey moon.

As they were on the plane Spinelli thought about her life She had a gourgous loving husband and a beautiful baby boy even of he wasnt Tj's they were still a proper family Shge looked and saw Tj sleeping she snuggled into him and fell asleep...

* * *

**AWWW its over now :( ohh well means i can start on another story :) anyway review!**


End file.
